The Mistake
by Stepherrs
Summary: After rescue comes Kate tells Jack to forget her whilst shes in jail, when she finally gets out it seems Jack has moved on, or has he? Will he throw away his new life for Kate? JATE! My 1st story, plz R
1. Rescue

TheMistake

**Chapter 1 - Rescue **

**Kate's P.O.V**

It had been 2 years since they crashed, on her first year on the Island she was happy. But her second year was miserable; Jack wouldn't look at her, never mind speak to her. She knew she shouldn't of run, but she was scared, even though he kissed her back, she was afraid something bad would happen. She could still taste his lips on hers; she could still remember his last words to her, as if it was yesterday.

_I walked up to Jack ready to tell him how I feel. _

"_Jack can we talk?" I nervously asked. _

"_What is it now?" he said coldly._

"_Please Jack, we need to sort this out." I pleaded_

"_Sort what out Kate? I know you chose Sawyer so lets just leave it at that." He said sounding colder than before_

"_What? Jack what are you talking about? I don't" I began_

"_Just leave it Kate, leave It." he cut me off_

_I opened my mouth to say something but he was already gone._

She tried to explain it was him she wanted and it was never Sawyer many times, but he wouldn't listen, everyone could tell they where both miserable. Kate now spent all her time on her own or at the far end of the beach with Charlie, her and Charlie had become good friends when she helped him and Claire get together.

Now the rescue boat was here, everyone had someone to share it with, Charlie had Claire and Aaron, and Shannon had Boone, Libby had Hurley, Michael had Walt, Sun had Jin, even Sawyer had Ana-Lucia, Eko and Locke had their faith, Sayid strangely enough had Danielle the French chick, and Jack, well Jack was just happy knowing everyone was safe. But she had no one, she could see 2 marshals coming up to her. "Kate Austin," one of them said, "where placing you under arrest for various charges including murder and theft."

**Jack's P.O.V**

He could see everyone looking at her, she was being taken away by the Marshals, even though it seemed like he hated her, he loved her really, he had to say something to her before it was too late. Not now though, not in front of everyone. He would do it on the boat, he was going to tell her he loved her, even if she didn't say it back.

He climbed onto the boat all ready to tell her, he got to his room and put his stuff away. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid and Hurley knocking at his door. "DUDE open up!" shouted Hurley. Startled from his thought he got up and answered the door. "Sorry guys, I fell asleep, I'd almost forgot what a real bed felt like." "I know that feeling, try having to sleep on a sofa on a bus for 2 months at a time," said Charlie, "Well that's what being a rock god does for you tattoo," Sawyer sarcastically said. "Anyway, the others want us to meet them on deck." Said Hurly. "The Others, that sounds so weird when you say that not meaning people who want to eat us," laughed Charlie.

'Oh my god,' thought an annoyed Jack, 'can they stop talking for 2 minutes?' "Guys can we get going?" he asked. "Oh yeah, sure, lets go." They all replied. As they walked along the boat Jack was trying to think of a way he could get away from the group to see Kate without any one knowing. 'I'll just say I'm going to my room, and then sneak off,' he thought. "Hey guys," said Claire giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek. They all then sat down and started talking about what they where gonna do once they got off the Boat.


	2. Deciding

The Mistake

**Chapter 2 – Deciding **

**Kate's P.O.V**

"You'll be sleeping here Miss. Austin" I heard one of the stupid Marshals say. "Don't I get to see my friends first?" I wondered aloud. "Yes Miss Austin you'll get to see them soon." Replied the Marshal. "Thanks, and call me Kate." I said to him. "Right well then Kate you stay here for a bit and then we'll collect you tomorrow at 4:23pm and take you to your 'friends' then you'll be escorted off the boat at 4:42 and taken to LA county prison." he said using air quotes on the word friends for some reason. "Kay whatever" I replied as he walked out the room. When I said I wanted to see my friends I mainly meant Jack, now don't get me wrong I want to see everyone but well my only real friend is Charlie and well I need to tell Jack how I feel, before it was to late.

After about 4 hours of trying to get some sleep I decided to look in my 'Island Photo Album'. Me and Charlie fond a bag of disposable cameras on the way to the beach one day, there was enough for everyone to have 4 cameras each. 'Seriously who packs that many cameras?' I wondered.

On the first page I saw a photo of myself, Charlie and Hurley on the golf course, and of then one of me and Charlie on their own, then one of Hurley and Libby kissing. Slowly I turned to the second page there was a group photo of everyone Danielle took that after Me, Sawyer and Jack got back from 'the others' camp, everyone was smiling and me and Jack were talking, but that was before me and Jack fell out. "That's it I'm going to tell him, tomorrow I'm definitely going to tell Jack I love him" I decided before I fell asleep.

**Jacks P.O.V**

I woke up in an unusually good mood, even though I couldn't tell Kate how I felt yesterday because the stupid marshal wouldn't let me. I guess it's because I'm going home, I'm going to see my family again and get to eat real food, no more boar and mangos for me. Although I will miss the Island a lot, it's not like I can't go back there, our lawyers phoned and said we each get a share in the Island which is fair because we discovered it. Of course where going to have to find it again 1st, we all decided to leave it how it is because it wouldn't be the Island any other way, John wants to go back there and look after it, I can still remember the look on his face when we found out we where being rescued. It was like he'd being dreading it for years.

"_John! come quickly to the beach'" I said whilst collecting the manifest from the hatch._

"_What? Why?" he asked obviously confused._

"_There's a rescue boat! Where going home," I happily said._

"_What? No there has to be a mistake." He said in shock, he almost sounded scared_

"_No John, there's a boat it's taking us to L.A!" I explained_

"_Oh right well, yeah okay, go lets, I mean lets go, I'm behind you, right behind you sorry, yeah okay" he clumsily said _

_I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'my legs' but I didn't want to ask._

"_Erm yeah, come on then," I said, he was acting really strange_

_Then when we got to the beach he was reluctant to go saying he'd rather not, but I convinced him in the end._

Suddenly I snapped out my thought be Shannon calling my name, I'd somehow ended up on the deck. "Jack come on!" shouted the Shannon. "Kay, be right there" I replied

"So what are we all doing here?" I asked "well today's the day we get off the ship and we all wanted to spend some time together before" answered Charlie, "and Kate's coming to see us soon" added Ana. "Oh, Okay," I casually said, "What, aint you exited to see Freckles?" teased Sawyer. "Not really, should I be?" I asked, of course I couldn't wait to see her but I wasn't going to tell all of them. 'Well' I thought to myself when she comes out I'll tell her I love her, it's decided" I smiled

Then I saw her walking up to us, "Hey Katharine" shouted Charlie, he called her that to get on her nerves, and she called him Charles, vice versa. Okay then wait till she's said goodbye to everyone and then I'll take her to the side and tell her, now I just have to wait…

**Well that was the second chapters if you couldn't tell the _Italic _writing was a flashback although you properly could tell, lol. Anyways hope you liked it I'll add the 3rd chapter soon! Plz R&R and reviewers get a Dharma Bar :D lol!**


	3. Easier Said Than Done

The Mistake

**Chapter 3 – Easier Said Than Done**

Kate's POV

By now I'd said goodbye to almost everyone saving the people I thought would be the hardest till last. I had Sawyer, Charlie and Jack left to speak to. 'I'll do Sawyer 1st' I thought 'cause I know for a fact if I do him before Jack he'll go on and on about rejection and scare me out of it'

"Hey" I said walking up to him.

"Hey your self Freckles" he replied "I guess this is it then" he sighed.

"Yeah, but I bet you $400 that I'll see you in prison in the next 8 weeks" I teased

"Me? In Jail? Not abiding by the law? You must be thinking of Sun" he joked

"Oh, ha ha," I sarcastically Said

"Well, erm, I guess you gotta be saying your goodbyes to rock star and Doc" said Sawyer

"Yeah I guess" I replied

"Well bye Freckles, good luck" He said hugging me.

"Goodbye Sawyer" I replied escaping from his hug and walking away

"Hey Charlie" I smiled

"Hey, you okay?" he asked

"Yeah it's just, I'm gunna miss you and everyone else" I tearfully admitted, come on Kate I told myself don't cry, at least not yet anyway.

"Well I can't speak for anyone else but I'm gunna visit you, and I'll pay bail for you if you get it" he said trying to cheer me up

"Thanks but I'm not gunna get bail" Oh no I was crying now

"I'll still visit you though, and you have to take care of your self" he ordered, god now he was gunna start crying

"Okay Dad" I joked

"Now you go tell Jack how you feel" he said hugging me "See you soon, okay?"

"Yep, Soon" I smiled feeling better.

I turned and walked away, now I have to tell Jack. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I asked myself. Of course he does, he wasn't sorry, was he? I remember when he said that he gave me hope we could be together, we would be together, if it weren't for Michael.

'_I hate this' I thought 'I wish me and Jack could have a actual un-awkward conversation. I have to do something about I, anything.'_

"_I'm sorry I kissed you" I said. Okay that was a lie, but he obviously thought It was a mistake, didn't he? Of course he did._

"_I'm not" he almost whispered in reply. 'WHAT' I thought 'HE'S NOT SORRY, OH MY GOD THING ARE GUNNA BE EVEN MORE AWKWARD NOW! Kate calm down and say something, no just kiss him yeah, AND DON'T RUN._

_And then as soon as I lean in to kiss him, Bing, bang, boom. Out comes Michael. Stupid Moment ruiner. _

By the time I'd snapped out of my 'flashback' if you could call it that I was nearly at Jack. Come on its only 3 words I can't be that hard to say, I told myself.

Jacks POV

I saw her say goodbye to everyone; she broke down a bit on Charlie, now it was my turn.

'Hey' she said to me

'Hey yourself' I replied

"Listen Jack" she started "I know we haven't really been best of friends, or friends really, for ages now but I gotta say, I lo-"

"EWW RAIN!" she was cut off by Shannon yelling. Great way to ruin a moment Shannon. Everyone started to run inside, except me and Kate that is.

"You were saying?" I asked

"Oh right, listen Jack, I know you thought I chose Sawyer, but I didn't, I chose you, it was you all along, I knew we had a connection ever since I sowed up your back, anyway what I trying to say is, I love you Jack, I love you." She said, tears falling from her eyes

"Kate" I sobbed "I love you to, it's just took me a while to tell you"

"You do?" she asked

"Of course I do, I have ever since the Guava seeds" I smiled at the memory. Then I did it I leaned in and kissed her, after what seemed like for ever we broke.

"But Jack, you have to understand, I'm going to jail, and until I come out you have to forget me, as much as I love you, I can't let you be with me whilst I'm in there, I love you to much for that to happen" she cried

"No Kate, I want to be with you, jail or no jail, come on Ka-" I pleaded

"Jack no" she cut me off "please just do this for me, please"

"Okay" I gave in "but I do love you" I kissed her again, this kiss was full of passion, I never wanted it to end but it did, with that she uttered 3 words "I love you" I walked away.

I said I'd forget her but some things, well some things are easier said than done.


End file.
